Pain Of Leaving
by jam
Summary: MY FIRST EVER FIC! PLEASE R/R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Goku leaves Chi Chi to go somewhere in another galexy. I don't know where. It dosn't really matter. Just review it. And have a nice day :)


!  
Pain of Leaving.  
  
  
Hi guys! This is my first attempt at writing any kind of fic so if it's bad don't flame me! Blame the parents!  
Any way. This is a fic about Goku Leaving Chi Chi to go somewhere in another galaxy. I dunno where and it doesn't really matter.   
So onto the fic!  
Oh yeh if you are emotional u may need a box of Kleenex!  
  
The song for this fic is Learning by Boyzone! (I USED to like them! But I thought this song fitted my fic PERFECTLY!) 

********************************************************************************************   
Goku sat on his Nimbus, flying nowhere in particular at all, while going exactly where he wanted to.  
Looking back on his life he sighed.  
"I don't want to leave her again!" He shouted, but he knew he had too.  
Any thought of Chi Chi brought the since then fought back tears to his eyes, running down his face.  
"Chi Chi" He whispered, "I never told you I loved you, not once. You never said anything. You obeyed my every word, not wanting to complain.  
I never once showed my love for you. Being a big kid and flying off, leaving you, to 'save you' when really I was killing both of us inside.  
I want to now put my heart in its right place, and tell you it will all be OK. I want to hold you, and promise to never leave you. But what is a promise? I have never once kept a promise I made you. Chi Chi. My one love. Who I am leaving."  
  
I never meant to hurt you baby,  
I didn't wanna cause you any pain.  
But you never knew how I felt now honey,  
and you know you didn't even know why.  
So I wanna put my heart in its place,  
I wanna be the person that you fell in love with.  
  
I've been told there'll be another, or so they say,  
But I guess never like the other,  
So I'll shed my tears,  
And I'll face my fears.  
I've been told there'll be another.  
  
"I tried to change Chi Chi. But I couldn't, I was screaming to help you, and love you, but I never did.  
Some of Vegeta must have rubbed off on me" He chuckled slightly.   
" But Chi Chi, I couldn't change, people can't change who they are. I said that to Vegeta when I first fought Frieza."   
He looks back and remembers.   
" He told me to kill Frieza when I had the chance, and not to be soft, like I had been on him. But I told Vegeta that was the way I was and I couldn't change who I was.  
  
All cry for help will sound the same now baby,  
And I know that people just don't change.  
I guess you can't hope and wish they will, yeh.   
So I wanna put my heart in it's place,  
I wanna be the person that you fell I love with.  
  
I've been told there'll be another, or so they say,  
But I guess never like the other.  
So I'll shed my tears,  
And I'll face my fears.  
I've been told there'll be another.  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect husband for you Chi Chi. I now wish I could change, and stay with you to hold you.  
But I have to leave. Leave everyone, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks, Panny, Bulma, you. Everyone Chi Chi. I have to go to a different place, where you don't live.  
I wanna know it will be OK. But I feel I can't live without you Chi Chi!" Tears were now pouring down his face.  
"I'm sorry I failed you Chi Chi. When we married I promised to look after you. But I have hardly spoken two words to you the whole time we shared the same bed.  
But I cannot change the past and indeed I cannot tempt fate by staying here either.  
But now I have experienced this life, I know I am still learning."   
  
So I wanna scream, and tell myself it'll be OK,  
And in a final verse I'll tell you what I wanna say.  
I've been told there'll be another, or so they say,  
But I guess never like the other,  
So I'll shed my tears, and I'll face my fears,  
I've been told there'll be another,  
so I guess I'm still learning.  
  
"I love you Chi Chi."  
And with that Son Goku flew off into the distance, his new life awaiting him, alone. 

******************************************************************************************** 

PLEASE R/R! Tell em what you thought of my 1st ever fic! 

Jam*  
  



End file.
